


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》028 “大爷，你后面是不是清理过？”

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》028 “大爷，你后面是不是清理过？”

028  
“大爷，大爷。”  
高瀚宇轻轻呼唤他。  
季肖冰微微睁眼，看到高瀚宇撑在他的身上，野狼般的眼睛正注视着他，里面是毫不掩饰的攻击意图。  
“我很困。”  
季肖冰把他的脑袋拉下来亲了亲，又拍了拍。  
“乖，我真累了。”  
他说着闭眼就要睡过去。  
高瀚宇的手撩开他的浴袍，摸过他纤细的腰和平坦的小腹，伸进了他的内裤里，摸了两把。  
“嗯……别闹，我今天做不动。”  
季肖冰说话都带着鼻音，手无力地推他。  
高瀚宇把他的手抓过来亲吻，依然撑在他的身上，虚压着他。  
“猫，今天不用你动，我自己来，你享受就好，这么久没做，你都不想吗？撸一发都好呀。”  
他低头舔他的胸口，咬上他的乳尖，响亮地嘬了一口，手有技巧地抚弄，很快感觉到季肖冰的性器在他手中渐渐苏醒。  
哪里累了，这不是很精神吗？  
高瀚宇得意地想。  
他飞快脱掉自己和季肖冰的衣服，让两个人坦诚相见，肌肤相亲。  
“嗯……”  
舒服的叹息。  
季肖冰兴奋的时候身体会泛红，配上他晶莹白皙的肤色，有一种说不出的美艳感。  
他闭着眼睛没再挣扎，一副任高瀚宇为所欲为的模样，只是睫毛轻颤，呼吸的声音也有些大。  
“哥哥，你脸上有点东西。”  
高瀚宇喘息着握住两个人的性器碰撞在一块，一边摩擦，一边说。  
季肖冰没有睁开眼睛。  
“你不是说叫哥哥很恶心吗，还叫？”  
他调侃道。  
困极的声音比平时更为磁性沙哑，加上浓重的呼吸声，比平时性感无数倍，每一个发音都撩得人心弦直颤。  
高瀚宇听着觉得整个人都酥了。  
“那不是营业嘛，你要想听我喊哥哥，我多喊几声，哥哥，哥哥哥哥，矿哥。”  
他反调侃了回去。  
季肖冰没理会他，静静享受他的手指服务，呼吸渐渐粗重。  
他感觉到高瀚宇的身体往下滑，湿润的舌尖舔过他的肚脐，热源渐渐聚集到了小腹的位置。  
“唔！”  
季肖冰轻喘，睁开眼看过去。  
高瀚宇正含着他的性器，眼眸低垂，舌尖在他的顶端滑动，舔过上面的沟壑。  
“呼……”  
季肖冰吐出一口气，头微微后仰，舒爽得不能自已。  
高瀚宇不是第一次帮他做这样的事，但每次做，都能带给他莫大的满足感。  
明明是野兽一样的男人，是个人都会认为他应该是上面的那个，偏偏臣服在了他的脚下。  
“大爷，还记得我第一次给你口的时候吗？你都呆住了，跟傻了一样。”  
高瀚宇吐出他的性器，突然说。  
季肖冰愣了一下，视线对上他。  
“对，就是这个表情，超级可爱。”  
高瀚宇咧开了一口白牙，然后顿了顿，想到了什么委屈的事一样撅起嘴。  
“还射在我嘴里了，害我呛了半天。”  
小声埋怨。  
季肖冰脸红了，他想起来高瀚宇说的是哪一次了。  
“那是因为我当时吃了毒蘑菇，没注意，我不是故意的。”  
唯一一次射在了高瀚宇的嘴里面，他清醒之后想起自己做了什么，都快吓死了。  
那时候两个人还在拍戏，他单方面的喜欢高瀚宇，就怕高瀚宇恶心他不理会他，醒来后一直假装失忆，一句没敢提，还好高瀚宇也没提，待他如往常。  
“大爷，不如你今天也射给我吧。”  
高瀚宇说着，又把头埋了下去。  
这次他吞得很深，直达喉咙。  
“啊！”  
季肖冰惊喘一声，手放上了他的肩膀，轻轻握住那上面的肌肉。  
好舒服，高瀚宇的舌头灵活地在他的柱体上盘旋，嘴唇把性器包裹得严严实实，上上下下，十分刺激。  
他闭眼享受，浑身都红了。  
明明很累，可是又好兴奋，是他爱的人在帮他做这样的事，一个男人，曾经的直男，现在也是只为他而弯的直男。  
季肖冰心中有莫名的自豪感，这么优秀的男人，现在是他的，他一个人的。  
高瀚宇不断抚弄他的囊袋，上下吞吐他的性器，时而轻咬，时而吮吸，耳边是季肖冰越来越粗重的喘息声。  
“嗯……”  
太舒服了，很快就要达到。  
季肖冰的肌肉微微绷紧，想从他嘴里撤出来。  
高瀚宇哪能让他如愿，立即抱紧了他，加快刺激他的频率，甚至插到喉咙深处吞咽。  
他两只眼睛发红，呛到了也没有吐出来，一次比一次吞得更深。  
“啊！”  
季肖冰惊叫着射了出来，性器在他口中跳动。  
高瀚宇微微撤离，让那腥膻的东西一半射在他口中，一半被接在了手心里。  
他抬头看，季肖冰闭着眼睛，满脸红晕，表情写着满满的愉悦。  
真漂亮呀。  
高瀚宇轻抚他的腰，把他的一边大腿曲起来，把手上的精液一股脑全都抹在了他的囊袋上，然后像是不经意间继续往后，摸到了季肖冰的后穴入口。  
季肖冰没有什么反应，似乎还在高潮的余韵当中。  
高瀚宇吐出口中的精液，用手接住，抹了上去，食指轻压，浅浅钻进去一个指节。  
“你……”  
季肖冰猛的睁开眼睛，就要往后缩。  
“大爷，试试后面吧，我就用手指，会让你爽的。”  
高瀚宇笑着看他，朝他露出一个会让任何人看到都会觉得性感至极的表情，帅得令人头晕目眩。  
季肖冰愣了两秒，那根手指立即又钻进去不少。  
“不要！我……”  
他想挣扎，可是高瀚宇用腿按着他的一只脚，另一只脚的大腿也被高瀚宇握着被动抬高，根本没有力气。  
高瀚宇的手指正在一点一点往里面挤，带着些许冰冷的感觉，和肠壁的高热形成了鲜明的对比。  
那上面的粗糙划过细嫩的地方，存在感惊人。  
季肖冰有些惊慌失措。  
“大爷，真的会很舒服，你放心吧，我不会让你疼。”  
高瀚宇的笑容更深，不让他逃，硬是把手指挤了进去，在他肠壁里面滑动了两下。  
然后他的表情变得有些疑惑。  
这份疑惑，在看到季肖冰爆红的脸的时候，变成了狗脸懵逼。  
他歪了歪头。

“大爷，你后面是不是清理过？”

\-------------  
待续，原文lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
